


Started out as nothing in the strangest place

by dustlights



Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Wizard War, Headcanon, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Starcrossed Losers, series of drabbles, this is inspired by a bunch of songs, wolfstar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlights/pseuds/dustlights
Summary: Sirius Black conheceu James Potter ainda a caminho da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, no dia 1 de setembro de 1971. Depois dele, veio Remus Lupin, um garoto de cabelos castanhos-claro, pele muito pálida e dominador de um bom francês. Por último o devoto e gentil Peter Pettigrew. A convivência os aproximou e deixou crescer uma bonita amizade. Tinham uma boa sintonia, era divertido, emocionante. Traziam o necessário para que o outro pudesse se sentir bem. Foi assim que tudo começou.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729651
Kudos: 3





	Started out as nothing in the strangest place

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Meu nome é Mia, e como alguns de vocês podem não saber, o que eu mais gosto de escrever é sobre minhas duas personagens favoritas: Remus Lupin e Sirius Black.
> 
> Comecei essa série há algum tempo atrás. A ideia começou quando tentei montar uma lista de músicas que poderia contar a história de Remus e Sirius. Vamos acompanhar desde o primeiro dia que os Marauders se conheceram em Hogwarts até o momento em que se separaram de vez.
> 
> Muitos dos relatos são inspirados em outros que realmente foram mencionados nos livros ou mesmo contados anos depois no Pottermore. Outros são inteiramente frutos da minha imaginação maluca.
> 
> Escolhi manter o nome das personagens originais, como foram escritos no inglês. Espero que não seja um problema.
> 
> Serão drabbles diversas seguindo a ordem cronológica dos eventos. Eu planejo em torno de 40 mini histórias com começo, meio e fim. Cada capítulo é inspirado em uma música de mesmo nome, sempre citada no começo ou final da narrativa. Você pode ouvir a playlist completa [aqui.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7EX4EWRjy9NAoZvHjMEGXF?si=8GF5r2OmQf2H_jPzLBx1qA)

**~~STARCROSSED~~ LOSERS**

**PRELÚDIO**

**Sirius Black conheceu James Potter ainda a caminho da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, no dia 1 de setembro de 1971.**

O trem começava a soltar fumaça, adolescentes por todos os lados nos corredores escolhiam suas próprias cabines, aconchegando-se para a viagem de suas vidas. Um garoto atravessava o mesmo corredor de cabeça baixa, puxando uma mala preta com uma insígnia de tempos antigos cravada bem no centro – parecia cara. Era um pouco magrelo, os cabelos chegavam mais ou menos na altura do peito, negros e cacheados. Sua pele clara – um pouco pálida pela falta de sol – traziam feições que entregavam suas descendências francesas, se não fosse pelo longo nariz italiano no meio do rosto. Parecia não querer chamar muita atenção com a forma como encolhia seu corpo, mas o barulho que as rodinhas de metal faziam ao encontrar uma lombada no carpete e suas vestes impecavelmente arrumadas eram ambos atrativos demais, para azar do garoto.  
  
— Sirius. — Uma voz esganiçada o chamou, fazendo o bruxo olhar para cima pela primeira vez desde que subira no trem.  
  
Era uma garota, loira, olhos penetrantemente azuis-claros. Veterana, trajava um robe verde-escuro, com uma bonita tiara na cabeça. Tinha um sorriso marcante, um pouco maldoso no rosto. Sirius, o garoto por quem chamava, engoliu em seco.  
  
— Narcissa. — respondeu estoico, com uma voz infantil contrastando a secura.  
  
— Vamos, sente-se aqui, vou lhe apresentar os alunos da Sonserina. — chamou, abrindo espaço no banco em que estava. Sirius encarou a cabine a sua frente, encontrando outra figura familiar. Cabelos castanhos claros, quase tão cacheados quanto os dele. Andromeda Black estava encolhida na janela, calada, perceptivelmente incomodada.  
  
— Talvez uma outra hora... — foi o que respondeu.  
  
— Que isso, vamos, entre aqui. — a loira insistiu, segurando o braço do garoto.  
  
— _Por que você não senta aqui comigo?_ — uma terceira voz apareceu, chamando a atenção dos dois outros bruxos.  
  
Um garoto, tão jovem quanto Sirius, na cabine do lado oposto, abria um grande sorriso para Sirius. O moreno apenas assentiu, sorrindo igualmente grande, puxando a manga da blusa que estava sendo fortemente agarrada pelas unhas bem feitas da garota. Entrou na cabine número 12 depressa, jogando sua mala para o lado, antes que pudesse se sentar e fechar as portas foscas.  
  
Agora que estava escondido de outros olhares curiosos, sua postura carregava uma certa finesa, como se o garoto tivesse assistido a algumas aulas de etiqueta na vida. Sentava-se no banco com disciplina pela forma como endireitava a coluna, queixo para cima e mãos presas nos joelhos. O menino a sua frente riu da figura, surpreso com tamanha excentricidade.  
  
— Obrigado. — Sirius murmurou. Outro sorriso levado e branco crescendo nos lábios do garoto a sua frente. Contrastava singularmente com sua pele parda e com a grande armação redonda e escura que enfeitavam os olhos castanhos.  
  
— James Potter. — estendeu sua pequena mão em direção ao bruxo.  
  
— Sirius Black.

┄ ┄ ┄

  
  
— Se é seu primeiro ano também, como aquela garota te conhecia? – James perguntou, os olhinhos aumentando conforme expressava sua curiosidade.  
  
— Ah... Era minha prima.  
  
— Entendo. Sua prima está na Sonserina? — conversou, lembrando das vestes que a loira trajava com um orgulho brilhando nos adornos.  
  
— Toda minha família esteve na Sonserina, por décadas. — o moreno riu, quase que amargo, lembrando da quantidade de artigos da Casa que teve que ver durante toda sua vida e cada história enfadonha da época que seus parentes frequentaram a escola de Hogwarts. A bandeirinha verde que sua mãe pregara em seu quarto, com o símbolo da cobra.  
  
— Caramba! — exclamou James, esfregando-se no banco, com a curiosidade ainda maior. — E pra mim você parecia um cara legal... — brincou. Sirius apenas sorriu, de certa maneira sem graça.  
  
— Talvez eu seja o primeiro a quebrar a tradição... — afirmou, um pouco incerto sobre aquilo. Imaginando o grande olhar de decepção nos olhos de sua mãe se ele não voltasse para casa todo pintado de verde. Mas também um pouco esperançoso, de se ver desvencilhado dos seus parentes, mesmo que por um instante. — Se você pudesse escolher, para onde iria?  
  
James fingiu considerar a perguntar por alguns segundos, antes de levantar uma espada invisível a cima de sua cabeça e abrir um grande sorriso para o nada.  
  
— Grifinória, casa onde habitam os corações indômitos! — encenou, voltando a olhar para Sirius sorridente. — Como meu pai.  
  
Sirius sorriu de volta. _“Indômito parece legal, seja lá o que significasse.”_  
  
A porta abriu de supetão, primeiro revelando uma garota baixa, ruiva, olhos verdes e intensos, quase mandões. Atrás dela, um garoto de fios escorridos e negros que cobriam quase que totalmente seu rosto. 

  
_— Com licença, as outras cabines estão todas cheias, podemos nos sentar aqui?_

┄ ┄ ┄  


  
— Sirius Orion Black. Outro Black. — O chapéu gritou, arrastado, repousando nos cachos do garoto. Esse tinha a mesma postura disciplinada de antes, as mãos ao joelho tremendo um pouquinho. Olhava para os membros de sua família que sentavam na grande mesa da Sonserina, todos com seus sorrisos pretensiosos no rosto.  
  
— O que temos aqui? — perguntou o chapéu. — Não vejo uma vontade tão vívida assim há muito tempo. Você quer ser grande, não quer? Diferente. Livre. Uma chama já foi acesa, agora só precisa se alimentar. Vejo que tem potencial para ser brilhante, como a estrela que deu seu nome. Sei o lugar perfeito para você, um grupo que vai saber como te guiar para sua liberdade...  
  
Uma pausa.  
  
O coração batendo ansioso contra as costelas.  
  
Gritando por mudança.  
  
Fechou os olhos, sentindo pela primeira vez a sensação de magia atingir as veias com tamanha intensidade.  
  
— Grifinória! — berrou o chapéu, ecoando pelo pé direito alto do Salão Principal.  
  
Seus olhos cresceram e o coração parou por alguns segundos.  
  
Desceu da cadeira já tonto, mal sentindo os pés encontrarem o chão, cambaleava um pouco em direção à escada. Seu rosto ardia e seu pensamento pedia que não olhasse para sua família. A lembrança de sua mãe e do recorrente olhar decepcionado surgindo em flashes, deixando-o levemente nauseado. Caminhava até a mesa da Grifinória, para onde foi selecionado. O barulho dos gritos de empolgação de seus colegas grifinórios parecendo longe demais agora, em uma outra dimensão. Só tomou coragem suficiente para encarar seus familiares quando já estava sentado do lado de James, com os braços do garoto que conhecera àquela manhã contornando seus ombros. Seus parentes sorriam, sadicamente, como se já esperassem aquele resultado e se deliciassem com o que viria a seguir.

┄ ┄ ┄

  
  
— Então quer dizer que você sabe falar francês? — James perguntava, enfiando um pedaço de pão e carne na boca. Sirius bufou com uma risada.  
  
— _Très pauvrement._  
  
— _Ta prononciation manque d’entraînement._ — disse um terceiro aluno da grifinória, logo a frente dos dois amigos.  
  
Sirius cuspiu um pouco de seu suco de abóbora, surpreso. Procurou de onde a voz baixa e grave vinha. Encontrou um garoto segurando um sorriso de canto. Tinha sua idade, cabelos castanhos-claro, pele muito pálida. Os olhos tinham uma combinação de verde e cor-de-mel bonita, olheiras profundas logo abaixo os acompanhavam. Uma cicatriz na testa, entre as sobrancelhas cheias, deixava aquele olhar um pouco mais sério e certamente muito intenso. _Quase intimidante,_ pensou Sirius. Ele encarava o prato de comida a sua frente, remexendo o bolo de carne com o garfo, desinteressado, fingindo que tinha dito nada.  
  
_— Pouvez-vous parler français? —_ Sirius perguntou, de olhos arregalados, um pouco ofendido pelo comentário anterior.  
  
— Espere. O que foi que ele disse? — James interviu empolgado.  
  
— Que minha pronúncia é péssima. — acusou, com uma risada incrédula, apontando para o garoto calado a sua frente. James soltou uma risada, estendendo sua mão para o garoto, assim como fizera com Sirius no trem.  
  
— Oi, meu nome é James. Potter.  
  
O garoto encarou a mão que balançava em cima da mesa por alguns segundos, indagando se correspondia ao cumprimento ou não. Levantou sua cabeça, trazia os lábios curvados sarcasticamente, finalmente mirava Sirius nos olhos. Pegou a mão de James em um aperto, chacoalhando-a.  
  
— Remus.  
  
Sirius não tinha muita experiência com pessoas porque, afinal, era extremamente novo. Até aquele dia em específico só desfrutara da companhia de sua própria família e da elite do mundo bruxo que frequentava sua casa. Pessoas extremamente ariscas, com maus hábitos. Foi por conta delas que tivera que aprender ainda cedo a se defender e a sempre responder à altura. Não lembrava de um dia em sua vida em que algum daqueles esnobes tivesse de fato conseguido deixa-lo desconsertado. Olhando agora para Remus, que retribuía o olhar ainda mais intensamente, era assim que se sentia. Levemente exposto, levemente fora do lugar. Foi uma sensação nova, _era ruim, mas nem tanto_. A primeira estratégia que passou por sua cabeça foi a de se defender, da mesma forma que fazia com todos os ricaços e elitistas que já conheceu na vida. A segunda foi a de experimentar um pouco mais daquela coisa nova, quem sabe pegasse gosto por ela – foi com essa que ficou.  
  
Sorriu de volta, quase tão zombeteiro.   
  
— Eu só disse que podia melhorar. — Remus falou outra vez quando percebeu que Sirius não estava irritado com suas alfinetadas. Agora dava para ouvir mais precisamente todas as nuances da voz dele. O tom claro e levemente baixo _soava melhor em francês_ , Sirius pensou.  
  
— A sua também não é tão boa. Já ouvi melhores. — provocou, mesmo lembrando muito bem da exatidão nas sílabas de Remus.  
  
— Tenho certeza que sim. — ironizou.  
  
— Sua família também veio de lá? Da França. — James perguntou, interrompendo a batalha de olhares rebeldes que se traçava.  
  
— Não. Mas acho que minha aparência nada polida já entregou isso. — Remus respondeu, fitando Sirius do topo da cabeça até onde conseguia por cima da mesa, deixando o garoto ainda mais tímido. – Fui educado em casa, o que significa que minha mãe me dava aulas em horário integral. Sobrava tempo para aprender muitas coisas, até mesmo um pouco de francês.  
  
— Legal. Quem sabe você pode ajudar um pouco o Sirius com o francês dele mais tarde. — James falou. — Assim você pode impressionar sua família. – dirigiu-se a Black, voltando a comer com a mesma voracidade de antes.  
  
— Vai lhe custar alguns galeões... _Sirius._ — Remus sorriu.  
  
Desconcertado. Definitivamente uma sensação nova, quis se esconder um pouco para respirar melhor. Mas até que era divertido. Sorriu de volta.  
  
Poucos momentos depois, quando os alunos do primeiro ano da grifinória eram levados para seus aposentos, acompanhados do seu monitor, os três garotos que resolveram andar juntos até o Salão Comunal conheceram um quarto, mais baixo, um pouco roliço, de cabelos loiros e sorriso infantil  
  
— Peter Pettigrew. — ele disse, quando James lhe protegeu da primeira piadinha infame de outro colega.

┄ ┄ ┄

  
  
Aquele ano serviu para que os quatro bruxos se conhecessem e descobrissem mais sobre o outro. James, por exemplo, tinha um senso nato para liderança, isso era expressado no seu modo de falar, de andar, de tratar seus amigos. Era muito cuidadoso com eles, zelava-os com um brilho nos olhos e uma estima sem igual. Tinha uma alma brincalhona, às vezes a mesma ultrapassava os limites. Era extremamente corajoso, típico de um grifinório, não tinha medo de nada, nem das consequências do que falasse. Um certo senso de justiça beirava sua personalidade, acreditava que tudo que fazia era o certo e por isso, tinha um ar arrogante. Muito seguro de si e das suas habilidades, que eram também perceptíveis para todos a sua volta. Também muito carinhoso, especialmente com aqueles por quem se importava.  
  
Sirius se encaixava perfeitamente nas cores de James. Adorava que cuidassem dele, como reflexo de uma infância onde esse tipo de zelo esteve ausente. Tinha uma personalidade ainda mais explosiva, chamativa. Não importasse o que fizesse, os olhos estavam sempre nele. Era charmoso na sua forma de agir. Mas extremamente inconsequente, não tinha muito senso de responsabilidade ou autocontrole. Falava aos montes, gostava de falar. Parte porque nunca teve a liberdade de colocar seus pensamentos para fora quando estava em casa. Sua autoconfiança brigava com a insegurança quase todo o segundo, a eterna vontade por aprovação. Tinha uma curiosidade excepcional, queria se abrir para o mundo e ver o mundo se abrir para ele. Gostava de pregar peças também, encontrou em James o companheiro perfeito para quebrar as regras. Era divertido, e queria se divertir pela primeira vez na vida. Quando experimentou da sensação foi difícil não ficar viciado nela.  
  
Peter tinha a personalidade um pouco mais passiva, aproveitava para ser levado por James e Sirius em suas ideias e encontrar nos dois a coragem complementar. Sempre estava animado, aberto a tudo. Era também criativo, essa foi uma grande ferramenta para as pegadinhas dos amigos durante aquele ano. Aparentemente, era inofensivo, cheio de energia, dependente. Nunca deixava seus amigos sozinhos e sempre procurava ser muito prestativo e atencioso às suas necessidades. Admirava James desde a primeira conversa que tiveram, se sentia inspirado por ele, guiado por ele. Era nítido na forma como falava de James no dia a dia.  
  
Remus era discreto. Não falava muito, como Sirius, mas quando falava sempre soava esperto. Tinha uma sagacidade e um sarcasmo no jeito. Era difícil encontrar alguém com o senso de humor mais natural quanto o dele. Gostava de observar as pessoas e quando menos se esperava, tinha um comentário levemente ácido para fazer. Algumas vezes o humor afiado usava a si mesmo como alvo, por isso ninguém se importava com os insultos que jogava por aí. Parte daquilo entregava a sua baixa autoestima, mas ninguém prestava atenção o suficiente para notar. Também sempre pressentia tudo, talvez tivesse os sentidos aguçados demais, então sabia ser extremamente gentil, corresponder ao que outras pessoas sentiam e secretamente se preocupava com todos ao seu redor, expressando em gestos de simpatia e amor quando ninguém mais pudesse ver. Parecia colocar os outros três amigos no chão, equilibrar as loucuras. Mas muitas vezes deixavam que detonassem tudo, só pela diversão de assistir o trem descarrilhar, essa era a parte excêntrica da sua personalidade, a qual surpreendia Sirius toda vez. Quando era necessário, aquele mesmo Remus inconsequente, se transformava em um mais maduro, firme, convicto. Demonstrava que uma coisa era certa: já tinha visto muito naquele curto tempo em que vivera, algum senso de responsabilidade vivia nele, alguma coisa se escondia.  
  
A convivência os aproximou e deixou crescer uma bonita amizade. Tinham uma boa sintonia, era divertido, emocionante. Traziam o necessário para que o outro pudesse se sentir bem. Foi assim que tudo começou.

  
  
  
_Remus was never in his right mind, no defense._  
_Sirius prayed for his attention, often on repeat_  
_every time Sirius heard Rem's name and his heartbeat._  
  
_— Tell me where you've been,_  
_I would be complete if you'd only let me in._  
_I'm here, right here._  
  
_— I told you I was only passing through._  
_If I had a moment, I would spend it just with you._  
_I'm here, right here._  
  
_And they all fall down,_  
_and they all fall down._  
(Starcrossed Losers - The Fratellis)


End file.
